


Made the way I like

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Minor Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Not Canon Compliant, daneroweek 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Dante goes to Fortuna and finds the gift Vergil left him.__Now with a fanart!
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211
Collections: Daneroweek 2020





	Made the way I like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minicooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minicooly/gifts).



> Danero week 2020, day #1, prompt: "heritage". 
> 
> This story was written for @minicooly - you give so much content to this fandom I wanted to give you something too ♥ I hope you will like it!
> 
> Betaed by Kori (BirdFlash_Virus on twitter). Thank you for your awesome work ♥
> 
> EDIT: Amazing @KT drew one of scenes from this story. You can find it here <https://mobile.twitter.com/MustdieKt/status/1308455053326385152>

**Made the way I like**

The kid was stunning.

Dante had seen him fighting demons on his way to the Opera House, but it was _nothing_ compared to the sheer wildness he threw himself at Dante with. The way he moved, the strength in his hits, that nimble body swiftly avoiding Dante’s attacks, his blue eyes tracking Dante’s every move like a shark smelling blood, demonic powers seeping from him...All those things almost drove Dante crazy. 

He had to keep himself from going all out on the kid. It would be bad, so, so bad, if he hit too hard and hurt this pretty little thing irreversibly. 

He always had to be so careful with his toys. 

Dante wanted to play with him, for now, to feel how much pain the kid could cause, how brutal he would get when he had his prey under himself.

Fighting Nero was nothing like fighting Vergil back then on top of the Temen-ni-guru. Their fighting styles were too different, the venom spilling from Nero’s mouth was nothing alike. But their scents were so similar and Dante no illusions Nero would yield under him just as prettily as Vergil had done it. Though, not before ramming Yamato through Dante.

Not like that had stopped him.

He hadn’t been able to cherish much time with Vergil back then and seeing Nero, smelling his alluring scent and realizing who exactly he was, had sent Dante into a euphoric state. The kid was everything he wanted, _needed_ , wrapped nicely in a beautiful package of a muscular body, pouting lips, and messy white hair Dante’s hands itched to touch. 

He had to be patient. That’d never been Dante’s strong suit.

Their second fight had been even more taxing on Dante than the first one. Nero was a mess, his powers spilling out in uncontrollable ways and Dante was close, too close, to snapping. He wanted to do it, he _needed_ to do it, but there was a mission to finish first. This time, Dante didn’t have to hurry, he didn’t want to speed up things. Nero wasn’t going anywhere and Dante would be enjoying him soon.

At the end of that fight, it was his turn to have Nero under himself. Nero’s scent was stronger than before, his pale throat deliciously bare, the unmarked skin begging for someone to sink their teeth in it. Taking a step back was one of the hardest things Dante had ever done. The kid looked surprised at seeing Dante backing down too, but not as if he knew exactly why he was surprised. 

That made Dante wonder if Nero knew what was happening to him. If he was aware of the scent he was surrounded with? Hadn’t he noticed how demons popped out more often around him? 

“You’re going to have fun with him, don’t you?” Trish asked, leaning against his shoulder, her eyes trained on Nero’s back in the distance. 

She didn’t smell like she was interested in Nero and that was the only reason why Dante didn’t eat her heart right then and there.

“Later. We may need his help now.” 

Dante wanted to go after Nero so _badly_ but the kid could have been useful. Yamato was a strong devil arm and she had chosen Nero as her new master. A pity, yet nothing out of ordinary considering how Dante had claimed Vergil. Yamato didn’t like Dante using her, could have given him troubles than what it was worth. Better leave it with the kid for now; he would tame both of them later.

* * *

After the fight with Saviour, Nero became somewhat more twitchy around him. He kept throwing long, heated stares at Dante above the shoulder of that red-haired trollop following him everywhere, his scent a weird mix of sweet and sour notes. Dante didn’t remember Vergil smelling like that, but at that time he hadn’t been much interested in anything else than Vergil’s tight body.

It was easy to feed the kid some story about how they should check the castle and take care of any experimental demons left there. Nero didn’t oppose it much, especially when Trish turned up, claiming she had taken citizens to a safe place and could make sure Kyrie joined them. 

That seemed to placate Nero.

What placated _Dante_ for having to act nicely towards this worthless human, was the truly predatory smile Trish threw him when Nero wasn’t looking. It told him enough about what would happen to poor Kyrie. 

Trish was always famished after a mission.

Dante felt only a pang of sadness at the thought of her fate hurting Nero, but then, Nero didn’t need to know about it. It wasn’t like Dante was going to let him stay on this island.

Nero surprised him though. As soon as Trish and Kyrie disappeared behind a corner, Nero turned to Dante with a scowl on his face.

“You don’t want to go to the castle.”

Such a smart boy.

Dante shook his head, closely observing Nero’s reaction. The kid seemed annoyed but not at Dante. It reminded Dante how he had thought before how Nero might not be aware of what was happening to him. In fact why would he? No one in Fortuna could explain it to him but demons - and they weren’t too talkative.

“No. There is something you and I need to talk about.” Dante put his hand on Nero’s arm, squeezing it gently. “About those… changes you’re experiencing.”

It was a blind shot but accurate. Nero sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his palm, annoyance coming from him in waves. 

“You should have just told that,” he mumbled, looking accusingly at Dante. “I don’t like lying to Kyrie.”

“Sorry, kid. She would worry too much.” Dante looked around himself. “I know there’s no one here, but do you know a place where we could go and talk? I don’t know about you, but I want to sit down.”

Nero grimaced - Dante thought it was supposed to be a smile - and turned away from Dante, to point at the building behind them.

“Motel’s rooms will be enough for you, old man?”

Dante knew if Nero looked at him now, he’d see only hunger on his face.

“Perfect.”

* * *

Nero wasn’t sure if going anywhere with Dante was a good idea. There was something about him Nero couldn’t put his finger on. Sure, Dante had helped him, he had even let Nero take his brother's sword, he had risked his life to destroy the Saviour…and yet Nero wasn’t able to shake off the feeling that Dante was hiding something. That jovial smile for example seldomly reached his eyes; they stayed hard, predatory, the whole time. 

Sometimes, when he looked at Nero, Dante’s gaze softened and that in turn, made Nero’s throat close and his body throb with an odd need. 

Nero wasn’t blind. He had noticed how alike he and Dante looked like, hell, _everyone_ could see it. There was also a matter of how Dante’s demonic powers which made Nero feel… things. Things like a need to show off his throat to Dante or to get on the floor and--- 

It was all his demonic arm’s fault, Nero was sure about it. And if he was right in thinking who Dante was for him, then his body behaving like _that_ was more than humiliating. Nero was a freak of nature, wasn’t he? He wondered if Dante could feel how Nero’s body behaved and Nero prayed to Sparda he didn’t. He had no idea how he would act if Dante knew how shameless all those demonic urges made Nero act like.

They found a small room on the ground floor which wasn’t destroyed by demons, thankfully. True to his words, Dante sat down on one of the chairs with a content sight. He gestured at Nero to take the other one. Briefly, Nero realised that he would sit between Dante and a wall, with a single route towards the windows or the door blocked. For some reason, Nero didn’t like it but it wasn’t like Dante was going to _attack_ him.

Right?

“So, kid,” Dante started, leaning back and putting hands behind his head. This carefree posture took a little tension out of Nero. He somehow doubted Dante would look so nonchalant if things were going to turn ugly. 

Probably. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

Nero snorted. That was an understatement of the era.

“A few.” His gaze flickered to Dante’s hair, so alike to his own. “You...you know who my parents are, don’t you?”

Dante nodded, a sombre expression appearing on his face. He didn’t move but something about him made Nero shift uneasily. It took him a moment too long to realise he could _smell_ Dante: a rich scent of gunpowder and blood, terrifying but somehow comforting at the same time.

“Vergil, my brother,” Dante said quietly. “I knew it from the moment I saw you. Even Yamato immediately recognised you as his son and made you her new master.”

 _Vergil._ Nero clenched his hands into fists, his breath quickening. After so many years he finally had a name for his father.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Nero almost screamed, standing up, rage boiling in him. Dante’s scent changed, a tang of something bitter seeping into it, but Nero decided to ignore it. “Did you know he had me? Do you –”

“Before today I didn’t know you existed, kid.” Dante scowled, putting his elbows on his thighs and leaning forward. His cold stare reminded Nero of his own eyes when he is hunting demons. “I had no idea he carried you.”

What.

It was such a weird thing to say it made Nero pause.

“What? He didn’t tell you he fucked some random woman?” Nero asked bitterly but in a calmer voice. In the end, it wasn’t Dante’s fault his brother was a fucking asshole.

Dante only shook his head as if disappointed by Nero’s words.

“I forgot you don’t know.” That irked Nero more than Sanctus’ preaching but before he could yell at Dante again – because fuck it, Dante had told him he would explain things to Nero, he had no right to act like an ass now – Dante spoke again, his every word freezing Nero’s blood. “Vergil didn’t fuck any woman. I fucked him.”

The time slowed down to a crawl. Nero waited for Dante to laugh at this very bad joke but Dante was looking at him with a serious expression, no trace of humour in his face.

“You...you’re crazy.” Nero finally stuttered, taking a step back. He was tired after fighting Sanctus but he was prepared to use force to get away from Dante if it was needed. “If this is a joke then—”

“It’s not a joke.” Dante stood up too, but for now, he didn’t move closer. He wasn’t much taller than Nero, but somehow Nero felt small under Dante’s hard gaze. His body was acting weirdly again, telling him to both run away and at the same time, to let this much stronger demon devour him. “We are part demons, kid, our biology is different. Can’t you feel it? Your scent has been growing stronger since the moment I’ve met you. Even now...” Dante took a deep breath, his eyes half-closing in obvious pleasure and Nero felt sick in his stomach. 

“You’re sending signals to every demon in the area that you’re ripe for taking. Just waiting for a demon strong enough to claim you, just like Vergil did before I took him.”

Nero grabbed the edge of the desk behind him to steady himself. His head started to get dizzy, his instincts going into overdrive. He _needed_ to get away from Dante as soon as possible, yet his body didn’t listen to him. He couldn’t fucking _move_ even when Dante touched Nero’s sweaty cheek with his hand, something in Nero’s stomach recoiling in disgust at that touch, but also sending waves of heat through his body.

“If I knew Vergil was pregnant, I wouldn’t let that _bitch_ run away.”

Dante leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Nero’s ear. Nero shivered in disgust, he tried to hit Dante, but Dante easily caught his wrist, using it to pull Nero closer, their faces just centimetres from each other. Dante smiled sweetly and yet the look in his eyes were dark and twisted.

“He let himself get killed by Mundus, that stupid fuck. I’ve hated him for so many years, I didn’t know he left me a parting gift: a cute omega to claim.” Dante’s scent and powers were overwhelming Nero; he didn’t think he could stand on his own if not for Dante holding him. 

_“You were made for me, Nero.”_

Nero trembled harder, his throat clenched around a sob. He wanted to fight but he couldn’t, his body was yielding under Dante’s strength. He felt his pants getting wet, something slick sliding from his too hot body and Nero sobbed, unable to control himself. “Hush, baby boy.” Dante purred, licking Nero’s cheek, making him trash in Dante’s hold harder. 

“I will take good care of you.”

* * *

Nero was trembling when Dante moved them toward the bed, trying to fight. It was annoying, how much he pretended he didn’t want it, while his scent was sending _fuck me_ messages in waves. The kid was just like Vergil in this aspect; Dante had enjoyed breaking Vergil then, showing him how he shouldn’t have fought. Still, with Nero’s scent being so much sweeter than Vergil’s, so much more to Dante’s liking, he was reluctant to use too much strength.

But then again, Nero was his creation and Dante had full rights to use him as he saw fit.

The kid’s body was pliant when Dante placed him on the mattress. He didn’t expect Nero to fully go into heat but he should have expected that. After all, Dante’s rut happened right after his powers were awakened and he had been pushed to limits of his strength around a fertile omega.

A peal of laughter bubbled in Dante. His precious son was more similar to him than he originally thought at first.

It didn’t take Dante long to strip Nero down. The kid tried to fight back, battling his hands at Dante, but it was no use. Soon, Nero laid naked under him, showing off himself for Dante’s eyes only. His inner thighs were drenched in slick and Dante’s mouth salivated at the sight.

“Look at you, so ready for me,” Dante moaned, covering Nero’s body with his own and grinding his hardening cock against Nero’s wet thighs.

Nero shook his head, sobbing, sweaty hair plastered to his face. He looked so irresistible with his flushed cheeks and creamy, unblemished skin. There were no marks on his throat and Dante growled deep in his chest, pressing his face against Nero’s neck. He wanted to mark the kid right here and now.

“I’ll be so good for you.” Dante cupped Nero’s chin with his hand and turned Nero’s face to himself, kissing him. The kid’s mouth yielded under his own, letting him plunge his tongue inside and finally taste Nero; it was just as sweet a taste as Nero’s scent. “See?” Dante mumbled against Nero’s panting mouth. “Your body wants me, kid. Just let your _daddy_ take care of you.”

“No, no, no, please, no, Dante, stop,” Nero babbled, his voice pleading when he saw how Dante leaned back and unzipped his trousers. “Please, don’t, I—” Tears poured down from those pretty blue eyes.

“Baby, don’t annoy your daddy. I can see just how much your body wants me.” Nero’s begging was adorable but it was starting to get on Dante’s nerves. He had fucked an omega into Vergil, like hell he was going to stand through Nero’s bitching.

He pulled his trousers down completely and took a hold of his erection. Dante slid it against Nero’s slick thighs, moaning to himself at how amazing it felt. The kid was so wet and all of that for him—

Nero started to whimper again, trying to move away from Dante and that made Dante growl in annoyance. Here he was, trying to make this nice for Nero and Nero kept fighting him. The kid was barely strong enough to fight off a group of horny demons. He should be fucking happy Dante wanted to claim him instead of letting all nearby demons turn him into their breeding bitch. 

Looked like his son needed to be taught some manners.

Feeling how his patience was wearing thin, Dante turned Nero onto his stomach and grabbed Nero by his nape, pushing the kid’s face against the pillow. The kid thrashed in his hold, obviously trying to take a breath but unable to do so, his hands scraping uselessly against the mattress. Dante squeezed his nape more in a warning, pushing his thigh between Nero’s legs. His trigger was itching just below the surface, threatening to let out and Dante barely stopped himself from doing just that. There was going to be time for him to fuck Nero in his devil trigger form, to use that tight ass as a cocksleeve while Nero would be screaming in pleasure.

But not yet, _not yet_. Dante wasn’t going to make the same mistakes with Nero as he had done with Vergil – but it didn’t mean he was going to let Nero boss him around.

“Stop making me hurt you,” Dante snarled, letting go of Nero’s neck.

He grabbed the kid by his hair, yanking his head up; Nero’s mouth was catching air quickly, his eyes rolling up. More slick poured from his ass right onto Dante’s dick rubbing against Nero’s entrance and Dante snorted to himself, taking a hold of Nero’s ass with both hands and spreading it open, digging his fingers into that willing hole. Of course his new bitch was the same as his father: getting off of Dante showing his strength and putting him in place.

“Your body wants your daddy so badly, baby boy.” Dante’s fingers fucked into Nero’s ass faster, spreading it wide and making the boy sob. Those little, cute sobs were making Dante even harder; gods, he was going to fuck Nero through the bed. “Go on, baby, tell daddy how much you need him.”

Nero shook his head, his shoulders trembling. With a sigh, Dante leaned down and kissed Nero’s neck, right above the bruises he had left. He didn’t expect Nero to be such a tease: his body was opening beautifully for Dante, the sweet scent of his slick driving Dante a little crazy from desire, but Nero was pretending he didn’t want it. Playful little thing.

“You’re all mine, baby boy. I made you for myself, you’re mine, mine, **_mine_**.” Dante chanted, grinding his fingers against Nero’s prostate and watching with glee how the boy screamed from pleasure, his body arching, more tears spilling from his eyes. So cute. 

“I fucked your daddy and now I’ll fuck you, baby boy. Daddy will take you and fill with his come, make you round and heavy with our young.” Dante mused the fantasy aloud, mouthing it against Nero’s neck. Nero must have liked it because he wasn’t pretending to fight anymore. Dante spread his legs for himself without any difficulties, his teeth grazing Nero’s skin while he took his dick in his hand and finally pushed it slowly inside Nero’s willing ass.

“Yessss...” Dante hissed, closing his eyes in pleasure. Nero was so hot and so tight against him, _fuck_. He should have taken him right the first time they met. 

“You’re so good for your daddy, Nero, baby.” Nero’s smell was becoming even sweeter, the scent glands in his throat were making Dante’s teeth itch to bite them. “I knew you would love it... easy like Vergil... I bet you waited for it, I bet you knew you were going to let someone mount you like this...”

Nero mewled as in denial, turning his tear-stained face away from Dante. With a scowl, Dante raised Nero’s hips and fucked into him harder, making Nero wail. Nero was _his_ and he was going to love everything Dante did to him, he was going to learn his place was under Dante, always and forever, on his back and his front, bending over every time Dante wanted to get his dick wet.

“You belong to your daddy,” Dante rasped, thrusting into Nero’s pliant body with all his strength, the bed moving under them in rhythm of his thrusts. “I will breed your slutty ass as you needed it like you wanted me to do it... your scent was calling for me, for someone to mount you like this...”

Dante reached down and grabbed Nero’s arms, pulling them back and arching Nero’s body away from the bed. Nero tightened around him, his head falling forward with his mouth agape; Dante could see saliva dripping from his opened mouth. His son was loving it, his bitch was loving how Dante was taking him, so into it he couldn’t even close his mouth, he couldn’t do anything but moan while Dante abused his prostate, using Nero’s arms like reins. All that fighting, in the beginning, was just for show, to pretend Nero wasn’t an easy, horny slut waiting for daddy’s dick to show him his place. He had to lie about not knowing about his heritage too, just to make Dante work harder for him.

“You’ll always be mine.” Dante panted, pushing Nero back on the bed. Nero’s legs were spread under him and Dante fucked into him like a jackhammer, holding onto the kid’s waist to keep him in place. Dante couldn’t stop talking, not when the kid was taking him so well, moaning like a bitch he was. 

“You’ll never be without a baby in you, daddy will keep breeding you until you forget... you forget there was a time when you _weren’t_ pregnant...”

Nero half-sobbed, half-whined at that. He turned his head back to look at Dante; his face was a mess of tears, saliva, and snot, his eyes glassy and lips were swollen from biting them so much. He looked irresistible, straight taken from Dante’s wet dreams.

“D-daddy...” he hiccupped, bucking his hips against Dante’s thrusts, his tongue rolling out when Dante’s rammed against his prostate. “Daddy, please...”

“Fuck.”

Nero begging for Dante to stop was cute, though annoying, but Nero _begging in throes of passion_ was a completely different matter. Dante felt his knot swelling up and he pressed his chest against Nero’s back, fucking him with short, hard thrusts. Nero moaned brokenly under him, Dante was taking him so hard and fast that he couldn’t even rut his hips, only _take it_. It was making Dante’s hot, lust threatening to overwhelm him whole. He yanked at Nero’s hair, pulling his head back and bit into the scent glands at the same moment he felt his knot pressing into Nero’s ass.

Nero screamed until his throat went hoarse when Dante finally bit him, tasting blood in his mouth. He grinds his hips hard against Nero’s ass, pushing his knot inside it, Nero’s body trembling under him. The kid was crying again, but his ass was opening for Dante’s knot, squeezing it tight.

“Take your daddy, c’mon, baby,” Dante groaned around the mouthful of Nero’s neck, sliding his arms around Nero’s torso and hugging him close. “That’s it, so good, you’re so good for your daddy...”

Nero sobbed, squeezing at Dante’s arms around himself and Dante’s knot finally slid full into Nero. Dante moaned in bliss when he came, thrusting shallowly into Nero. The kid was so tight nothing spilt back, all of Dante’s cum was left inside. Nero was breathing fast, whimpering brokenly when he was filled up full. Dante moved his hand down Nero’s chest smearing his hand and the kid’s chest with Nero's cum. Dante wasn’t sure when he came, too busy at reaching his peak – and he could feel how Nero's stomach was _bloated_ , full of Dante’s sperm.

Dante purred in pleasure, licking Nero’s abused throat. The wound started to knit itself back but the mark would always stay there.

“You were perfect for your daddy, darling.” Dante murmured, rubbing his nose against the mark he had left. “Do you feel it? Now everyone will know you belong to me.” He rolled his hips slowly again, enjoying how he could feel his knot moving under the skin of Nero’s belly. He couldn’t wait to take Nero again already, to fill him so much he’d reek of Dante’s cum for miles.

Dante was going to take good care of the gift Vergil left him. 

_Fin_

  
  



End file.
